Le prix du bonheur sans nuage
by AnnaOz
Summary: Vieille vieille fic écrite pour SophiaWeasley sur hp slash fr, ébauche de slash ambigu entre la Belette et l'héritier Zabini. Ron/Hermione établi, Blaise/Draco suggéré. Ne tient pas compte du dernier tome.


**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Reine des Damnés et de tout un tas d'autres choses bonnes et belles.

**Notes : **Attention, ceci est de l'archivage sauvage, écrit en août 2006 pour une opération d'échange anonyme sur hp_slash_fr (communauté livejournal) à la destination de SophiaWeasley. Qui dit écrit en 2006, dit forcément sans avoir encore connaissance du tome final de la saga, donc, même s'il n'y a pas d'énormes différences avec le canon actuel, certains détails se révèlent à présent incorrects.

A noter également que j'ai réutilisé l'idée des tableaux dans la salle d'interrogatoire du Ministère de la Magie dans une autre fic - Toile de fond (dans la série "Le Charme discret du Ministère") - parce que je suis pour le recyclage fanfictionnel ^^;;

* * *

_Manuel à l'usage des Sorciers apprentis, entamant une formation Aurorale – 1e année_

_Surveillance, guet et filature : comment endormir la méfiance de l'ennemi_

_La discrétion et la dissimulation sont les deux mamelles de l'Auror : voir sans être vu._

Voir sans être vu.

Cela faisait partie de l'apprentissage de base de tout futur Auror, lui avait assuré Tonks, sérieuse malgré ses cheveux orangés – pour lui faire honneur prétendait-elle avec malice.

L'exercice du jour voulait qu'il assiste à une banale interrogation sans que sa présence soit soupçonnée par le civil, sorcier de haute condition dont on ne trouvait pas utile de lui confier le nom.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de reculer devant la tâche, sa formation, entamée au commencement de l'automne, tout juste un jour après les vingt ans d'Hermione, se déroulait d'une façon normale et satisfaisante.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il doutait.

Tonks avait beau dire que c'était la démarche coutumière, qu'on procédait TOUJOURS ainsi, une part de son esprit répétait avec insistance que seuls les morts pouvaient s'inviter dans les tableaux.

Même quand elle lui avait montré qu'il ne risquait rien, plongeant sa main d'abord, puis son bras tout entier, avant d'être absorbée totalement par la toile, le craquellement de la peinture à l'huile éclatant par endroit, pour se refondre à l'instant précis où elle s'était immobilisée, assise sur une escarpolette, minuscule portrait muet de vérité d'elle-même, il n'avait pas été rassuré.

Quand elle s'était mise à bouger, hélant un berger pour qu'il pousse gentiment la balancelle, et qu'elle s'était adressée à lui, sa voix diminuant quand elle basculait en arrière, il avait compris que, quelles que soient ses protestations, avec une formatrice comme Tonks, il était maudit.

Avec résignation, il l'avait regardée s'extirper du tableau, recouverte d'une fille pellicule de couleurs mélangées. Ensuite, il s'était placé coude à coude avec elle, avait répété à haute voix l'incantation apprise le matin même et avait plongé, tête la première, dans la scène champêtre qui ornait la salle des interrogatoires du Quartier Général des Aurors.

Pour être honnête, une fois qu'on passait le moment étrange des présentations avec les occupants du tableau, la sensation était plutôt agréable. Il s'était attendu à une impression de renfermé, le dos collé contre la toile, le visage défiguré par les craquelures, mais c'était tout le contraire : quand on jetait un œil à la peinture, de l'extérieur, on pouvait suivre la ligne de l'horizon, délimitée par une rangée de mottes de foin et savoir précisément où finissait la terre, où commençait le ciel.

Une fois à l'intérieur, par contre, l'espace régnait aussi loin que l'on regardait. Les odeurs, et sans doute les saveurs s'il avait eu la curiosité de cueillir une des pêches qui pendaient à l'arbre, manquaient, mais les textures étaient tout à fait semblables à ce qu'il imaginait : le verger, les moutons, le chemin terreux menant à l'horizon de meules de foin, tout _respirait_ la fidèle représentation.

Emporté qu'il était par cette découverte nouvelle, il en oubliait Tonks et sa coiffure couleur citrouille, en grande conversation avec une semeuse.

Il en oubliait aussi la salle d'interrogatoire et ses futurs occupants.

Au moment où Kingsley Shacklebolt racla le sol avec la chaise de son _invité_, ce fut comme si un coup de tonnerre avait résonné dans le paysage pastoral.

Une pêche encore verte le cogna à l'arrière du crâne et Ronald Weasley délaissa la nature et ses fastes pour se concentrer sur l'exercice du jour : voir sans être vu.

Dans la pièce, petite, décorée sommairement de quelques tapisseries aux couleurs passées et de tableaux – dont celui où il se trouvait au moment précis, immobile – deux hommes étaient assis.

Le premier, lui faisant face, était son chef formateur, l'Auror Shacklebolt, tout en haute stature et ton mesuré.

Le second, il le connaissait sans le reconnaître directement. Il avait la peau un peu plus claire que celle de l'Auror, des cheveux noirs taillés très courts, des épaules moyennes sur une silhouette fine.

Des yeux de chat.

Un sourire peint.

Il aurait voulu l'entendre parler, pour s'assurer que, même si ça faisait longtemps, trois ans…

Il aurait voulu.

Hermione lui reprochait souvent de ne pas assez regarder les gens quand il s'adressait à eux, d'entretenir des conversations le nez plongé dans son assiette de ragoût ou dans la page des Sports de la Gazette. Elle affirmait qu'il ratait mille expressions en discutant ainsi, presque à l'aveugle. Lui maintenait par contre qu'il était inutile de voir les yeux ou la bouche des gens quand leurs voix trahissaient leurs visages.

La voix qui lui parvenait, étrangement amplifiée au cœur de son verger illustré, n'avait besoin d'aucun visage.

Elle avait le calme posé des gens qui savent pourquoi on les interroge, la vanité douce des fils de bonnes familles dont les pères n'ont pas dilapidés l'héritage, une pointe d'amusement à l'idée de pouvoir, le même soir, divertir la galerie en racontant qu'il avait, ce jour, visité le Ministère et qu'il fleurait bon l'incompétence.

C'était la voix de quelqu'un qui parle peu, parce qu'il a compris depuis longtemps que parler, c'est se trahir.

C'était la voix de Blaise Zabini.

« Monsieur le fonctionnaire, ma journée est chargée, pourrions-nous, s'il vous plaît, faire ceci rapidement. »

Zabini était un de ceux, rares, qui avaient réussi à traverser les mois de lutte contre Voldemort sans s'engager d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Il avait rejoint sa mère après que Poudlard n'eût pas réouvert ses portes, l'avait regardée devenir Madame Collins à Canberra, Madame Kashima à Kyoto et, depuis peu, Madame Sargent à Bath.

Il ne manquait de rien, ni de bonnes manières, ni de fortune.

« Monsieur Zabini, cela prendra, je le crains, plus de temps que _rapidement_. Procédons avec méthode, voulez-vous ? »

Blaise Zabini soupira, sortit une longue cigarette à bout filtre, l'alluma sans un regard vers l'Auror, l'éteignit sans un regard encore en constatant que celui-ci ne l'en empêchait pas, décroisa les jambes et attendit les questions.

« Vous êtes né Blaise Arturo Zabini le 8 avril 1980 à Trieste en Italie, fils de feu Giovanni, dit Giani, Zabini et de Karaba Toutoumbe. Depuis le décès de votre père, en 1984, vous avez voyagé partout avec votre mère, jusqu'à ce que vous receviez votre lettre de Poudlard. Après la fermeture de l'école, vous avez poursuivi vos études avec l'ancien Professeur Horace Slughorn, qui a été vu souvent, au cours de l'année 1998, à votre hôtel particulier de Kensington High Street… »

« Tout cela, je le sais, monsieur le fonctionnaire, apprenez-moi donc plutôt une chose que j'ignore. » le coupa l'impassible Zabini.

L'Auror Shacklebolt semblait retenir son envie de faire craquer quelque chose, à commencer par ses phalanges.

Ron, quant à lui, retenait simplement son souffle : tout ce que Shacklebolt annonçait platement était nouveau pour lui, même s'il était normal que Zabini ait eu un père et une mère, même si cela n'avait, au fond, rien d'étonnant d'apprendre qu'il lui avait été possible de finir ses études sans souffrir de la fermeture de l'école.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt à vous, Monsieur Zabini, de m'apprendre ce que j'ignore. »

« Soit. Je pourrais vous conseiller un tailleur, ou bien encore arracher à mon elfe le secret de cette crème de soin qu'elle fabrique pour ma mère et fait de sa peau une merveille de matité… Mais ça ne vous intéresserait guère, je pense. »

« Vous pensez juste. »

D'où il était à présent, assis, les coudes plantés dans l'herbe exagérément verte, Tonks retournée sur la balançoire quelque part derrière lui, Ron ne distinguait plus le visage de l'ancien Serpentard. Il entendait sa respiration, légère, maîtrisée.

« Ce qui vous intéresserait, je suppose, c'est de savoir ce qu'est devenu Draco Malefoy depuis sa dernière visite chez moi, en octobre 1998. »

« Précisément. »

« Et je suppose encore que, si vous m'avez parlé des visites du Professeur Slughorn, c'est parce que c'est de lui que vous tenez cette même information. »

« Exactement. »

« Alors, il n'y a rien de plus à dire que ceci : j'ignore où a disparu Malefoy, n'entretiens plus aucun commerce avec lui depuis la date à laquelle l'a aperçu le Professeur Slughorn, ne vous suis donc d'aucun secours et voudrais, s'il vous plaît, me retirer. »

Ron jubilait en silence. Quelle présomption de croire que Kingsley Shacklebolt se contenterait de _ça_, qu'il n'arriverait pas, à force de questions et d'insistance, à arracher à ce pompeux serpent tout ce qu'il savait, cachait, sur ce maudit Malefoy évitant depuis trop longtemps le châtiment logique qui l'attendait pour le joli tatouage qu'il portait au bras : rejoindre papa à Azkaban.

« Très bien. Je vous remercie pour le dérangement, monsieur Zabini. Je vous recontacterai d'ici quelques jours, le temps pour moi de rédiger le compte-rendu de cet entretien, afin d'avoir votre signature confirmant ceci. »

Et c'était tout ?

Pas d'interrogatoire poussé ? Pas de subtiles insinuations sensées déstabiliser l'adversaire ? Pas de démonstration de la supériorité aurorale ? Rien ?

Rien qu'une poignée de main et un hochement de tête avant d'ouvrir la porte à Zabini ?

Voilà qui était surprenant ! Diablement rageant même !

Ron s'accorda un coup de pied discret dans une souche peinte au sol avant de se replacer côte à côte avec Tonks, reformuler le même tralala que plus tôt et regagner, pieds au plancher, la salle d'interrogatoire où Kingsley Shacklebolt avait déjà commencé à gratter sur le papier ses lignes de compte-rendu.

Bien plus tard, ce jour-là, quand Hermione vint se lover près de lui, à moitié somnolente, dans le sofa de leur petit living-room, en lui racontant entre deux baillements combien sa journée avait été assommante, il lui confia avec un rire nerveux qu'elle devrait le plaindre lui.

Elle s'endormit contre son épaule avant qu'il ait pu lui raconter la suite programmée de sa formation.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla bien avant elle, revêtit en hâte sa robe de civil adaptée à la mission du jour et quitta sur la pointe des pieds l'appartement silencieux.

Dehors, sur le Chemin de Traverse, les boutiquiers levaient leurs volets les uns après les autres, arrangeaient leurs vitrines, plaçaient les sorts habituels anti-buées aux fenêtres de leurs magasins.

Le froid piquant du mois de janvier se faufilait sous les cols et il se félicita d'avoir emporté son écharpe.

Il en aurait besoin pour stationner, une semaine durant, devant l'hôtel particulier de Zabini, y jouer encore à voir sans être vu, ramener à ses formateurs les informations nécessaires pour troubler le calme du serpent.

Comme si, dans son inconscience, Malefoy allait venir demander l'asile chez Zabini au vu et au su des passants.

Inconscience mon œil ! Il était bon pour une semaine d'engelures et de nez qui coule dans l'ombre du faste des Zabini.

Le soir venu, il regagna les bras accueillants d'Hermione en maudissant le jour où il avait reçu l'acceptation à sa formation d'Auror, biffant de sa mémoire combien il avait été heureux et fier de lui à ce moment précis. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient glacés, ses joues étaient rouges de froid.

Hermione lui offrit une rasade de Pimentine en suggérant qu'il se laisse dès demain pousser la barbe, ça atténuerait la piqûre de l'hiver sur son visage bougon.

Il répliqua que son visage n'avait rien de bougon, qu'il voudrait bien l'y voir, elle, occupée à piétiner devant la maison où les fournisseurs semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser d'entrer et de sortir.

Elle rit, il rit aussi.

Quand il fut, au petit jour, bien désillusionné sous le porche faisant face à l'hôtel Zabini, il caressa plusieurs fois sa joue là où le rasoir n'était pas passé. La semaine serait courte, il n'apprendrait rien de plus que le ballet des représentants en produits de luxe apportant chaque jour à Blaise Zabini et à sa mère, nouvellement veuve, leur quotidien de vins, pâtés et chocolats fins, mais la semaine serait courte.

Au soir du mercredi, en plus des horaires des fournisseurs, Ron avait appris que Blaise Zabini avait une préférence pour les blondes.

Le jeudi, peu avant vingt heures, il était rentré chez lui avec l'information que Zabini aimait aussi les blonds, ce qu'il consigna avec rigueur dans le rapport promis aux formateurs.

Dans le lit, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à nouveau, il demanda à Hermione ce qu'elle pensait de Zabini, ce dont elle se souvenait du garçon fréquentant comme elle le Slug Club.

Elle lui parla de discrétion, d'intelligence, de raffinement, de suffisance.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui raconte ses fréquentations, apprendre si c'était déjà commun à l'époque de se frotter aux garçons.

Il aurait aimé que le garçon du jour ne ressemble pas autant à l'image qu'il gardait de Malefoy – sans être lui, de cela il était convaincu.

Il ronfla bien avant de savoir pourquoi la nouvelle le contrariait.

Le vendredi matin, alors qu'il piétinait à nouveau pour vaincre la froidure, il vit Blaise Zabini sortir de chez lui en robe de chambre bordeaux, tenant à la main une tasse fumante.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant dans les silhouettes Moldues pressées de rejoindre leur lieu de travail celle, familière, qui expliquerait le geste de Zabini. Quand il n'eut plus aucun doute sur la destination que prenaient les pas de celui qu'il épiait, il tourna un instant sur lui-même, paniquant un peu de se savoir découvert.

« Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu un ancien camarade… »

Déglutir en gardant dignement le silence était sans doute l'attitude à prendre pour un Auror en exercice.

« …Weasley. Excuse-moi d'avoir oublié ton prénom, nous n'avons pas eu tant d'occasions de prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. »

Une insulte, forcément, lui chatouillait le bout de la langue. Il la retint, c'était ainsi que faisaient les Aurors.

« A t'observer depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai fini par admirer ton acharnement, surtout quand la neige est annoncée pour le week-end. Reçois donc ceci en témoignage de mon estime. »

Il cogna le bord de sa tasse contre l'aura de désillusion recouvrant Ronald, crevant ainsi le sort, et déposa dans ses paumes glacées le mug brûlant.

« Tu salueras l'effort que j'ai dû faire pour ne pas troubler tes habitudes : du Ceylan en sachet, rien que de l'ordinaire pour toi, Weasley. Dis-moi merci. »

Il s'en voulut immensément de baragouiner un merci qu'il ne pensait pas, toujours surpris et gêné qu'il était de découvrir que Blaise Zabini l'avait repéré dès le premier jour, mais le mal était fait : Zabini secoua la main avec mollesse avant de le planter là, lui déclarant avant de retraverser la rue qu'il pourrait garder la tasse.

Il lutta le reste de la journée contre l'envie d'aller faire s'abattre le battant sur la haute porte sculptée. Dans son idéal, Zabini aurait ouvert, toujours affublé de sa robe de chambre d'oisif professionnel, et il lui aurait rendu la tasse en lui apprenant que, d'ordinaire, il buvait un thé bien meilleur que celui-là chez sa mère.

Il s'abstint. Un majordome serait certainement venu ouvrir à la place de Zabini et il n'aurait eu l'air que ridicule.

A dix-sept heures pile, il transplana au Ministère de la Magie, y déposa son rapport sommaire et espéra avec force que la semaine suivante de formation ne serait que théorique.

Le lundi en fin de journée, il était satisfait de se dire qu'il n'avait aujourd'hui rien fait d'autre que d'ouvrir et de feuilleter des bouquins, et que, même si Tonks était parfois stupéfiante, le droit magique n'était définitivement pas son domaine.

Il déchanta pourtant en voyant Blaise Zabini quitter en même temps que lui le Quartier Général : ou c'était totalement accidentel, ou l'autre l'attendait pour lui offrir une nouvelle tranche de sarcasme dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin.

L'option accidentelle s'évanouit en un clin d'œil quand Zabini l'accosta, la morgue aux lèvres, les bras croisés, la voix méchamment veloutée.

« C'est à mon tour de te remercier, Weasley, tu as été parfait. »

Il ne voulait pas d'une discussion avec un ancien Serpentard, l'esprit de maison encore tenace, alors il se contenta de passer à côté de lui sans rien dire.

« Par contre, tu me dois une semaine de ton intimité. »

S'arrêta-t-il tout net ou poursuivit-il encore sa route pendant quelques pas, il fut incapable de s'en rappeler plus tard quand il raconta l'entrevue à Hermione. Quoi qu'il ait fait, la voix de Zabini le suivait, inlassable.

_ « Tu me dois une semaine de ton intimité. Je me contenterai de deux week-ends, ce sera plus instructif que d'attendre patiemment les jours de la semaine que tu quittes la fourmilière magique. »_

En ne protestant pas, en ne répondant rien, il accepta sans doute le marché ridicule imposé par Blaise Zabini.

Il aurait bien voulu, le samedi matin, qu'Hermione trouve valide sa raison de ne pas quitter l'appartement, il aurait avec joie passé du temps à lui montrer qu'on était aussi bien à l'intérieur, surtout quand la neige tombait enfin.

Mais Hermione aimait la neige, les week-ends au bord du lac dans Hyde Park, le moment toujours incongru où les orateurs tenaient tribune au _Speaker's corner_ et qui lui plaisait tant.

Que Zabini ait été reconnaissable dans la foule toujours curieuse de l'événement, enveloppé dans un manteau vert bordé de fourrure noire, ne la dérangeait pas. Elle lui pinçait le bras en lui murmurant de ne pas y prêter attention, mais c'était plus fort que lui : Ron regardait Zabini le regardant.

La surveillance indiscrète du serpent l'empêcha même d'apprécier l'arrêt au salon de thé où ils avaient, Hermione et lui, leurs habitudes de brioches et de chocolats chauds.

Le week-end suivant, au Chaudron Baveur, c'est sa bièraubeurre, avalée nerveusement à côté d'Harry, pendant qu'Hermione admirait le ventre de plus en plus rond de sa sœur, qui fut gâchée par le regard en amandes posé sur lui.

Quand Harry fit remarquer à l'assemblée que Zabini buvait un verre au comptoir, il laissa Hermione expliquer la situation, en grommelant deux ou trois mots, pas plus, pour signifier qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il mentait.

Il attendait que la filature prenne fin avec autant d'impatience que de curiosité. Est-ce que l'apprêté Serpentard allait venir le lendemain lui dire à quel point l'expérience avait été grotesque. Ne prendrait-il même pas cette peine ?

Il eut sa réponse aux mêmes dix-sept heures précises que quinze jours auparavant.

Zabini patientait dans l'Atrium, noir de la tête aux pieds, les mains dans les poches.

Instinctivement, Ron l'accosta d'un _ « Tu t'es bien amusé ? »_ auquel l'autre ne répondit pas de suite.

Puis, sortant une main d'une poche, il tendit à Ron une petite bourse de cuir qui tintait quand il la secouait.

« Amusé n'est pas le mot, Weasley. Je me suis instruit, voilà ce que je peux dire. Jamais, avant ces derniers jours, je n'avais vu bonheur plus plat, plus simple, plus ordinaire. J'aimerais assez poursuivre, mais comme je doute que tu acceptes sans contrepartie, j'ai ici 50 gallions pour toi, pour deux week-ends supplémentaires. »

Ron prit la bourse, l'ouvrit, la referma et la laissa tomber sur les bottines à boucles de Blaise Zabini.

« T'es cinglé ! Si tu veux du spectacle, offre-toi plutôt un ticket pour le zoo ! »

L'autre ne se démonta pas, ramassa sans broncher l'argent et partit.

Sur le chemin du retour à son appartement, il était étrangement heureux d'avoir pu refuser quelque chose au drôle de type qui devait considérer que surveiller un Weasley revenait au même que d'aller au cirque voir les clowns. Pourtant, quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il était presque fier que Zabini, qui, comme les autres connards pompeux de ce fichu Slug Club, ne lui avait jamais réservé que de l'indifférence, passe un peu de son précieux temps de désœuvré de luxe à le regarder vivre.

Bien sûr, c'était humiliant, mais c'était aussi autre chose que rien.

Le samedi suivant, il le chercha de suite des yeux quand ils quittèrent l'appartement avec Hermione pour emmener les jumelles de Fred et Angelina à la Ménagerie Magique.

Evidemment, une fois Zabini en vue, il se plaignit auprès des filles de ce qu'un gaillard louche les suivait et qu'il faudrait courir vite dans la neige pour en être quitte.

Ca fit glousser les gamines, et lui aussi d'imaginer les bottines du serpent s'enfonçant dans la gadoue pour tenir l'allure.

Le petit jeu de Zabini dura jusqu'au printemps, bien au-delà donc des deux semaines supplémentaires.

Fin mars, sa formation était bien entamée, il ne lui restait que trois mois, et quelques examens, pour être nommé officiellement Auror.

Hermione trouvait que leurs situations devenaient assez sûres pour pouvoir enfin imaginer d'imiter Harry et Ginny et de se marier. Ca rendit ses parents particulièrement heureux, fiers et démonstratifs et il n'y avait pas un jour où les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse ne voyaient débarquer Molly Weasley, son panier sous le bras pour acheter les tulles et les rubans, admirer les tiares et les pièces montées.

A la grande surprise de Ron, la nouvelle eut même droit à un article en bout de première page dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Pour la première fois depuis la chute de Voldemort, il redevenait un peu célèbre, les gens dans la rue le saluaient, les futurs collègues au Ministère le félicitaient et une cagnotte était tenue pour leur lune de Miel sur le comptoir de Tom, au Chaudron Baveur.

Ses frères avaient même exposé l'article sous un cadre qui comptait les jours avant la fin officielle du célibat de leur cadet en sifflant une drôle de marche funèbre.

Hermione était ravie.

Lui se demandait pourquoi Zabini ne le surveillait plus.

Il eut, crut-il, sa réponse au début du mois d'avril.

La rumeur courrait dans le Ministère que Draco Malefoy était de nouveau dans les environs. Des gardes à Azkaban affirmaient avoir entendu Lucius Malefoy parler de son fils avec la femme Parkinson qui venait souvent le visiter depuis la fuite de son épouse.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une rumeur, mais pour Ron, c'était une révélation !

Si Zabini ne lui consacrait plus de son temps, c'était parce qu'il avait mieux à faire, et que, forcément, mieux c'était Malefoy.

C'était normal, c'était écrit, c'était le retour au bercail.

C'était une forme de trahison.

C'était montrer à Ronald Weasley combien il ne pesait rien à côté du brillant Draco Malefoy, le Mangemort en fuite qu'on n'attrapait pas, l'héritier aux mille fortunes cachées, le détenteur des secrets les plus terribles.

Il exagérait, bien entendu, Malefoy n'était, n'avait jamais été rien de tout ça, le simple fait qu'on mette en fin de compte si peu d'énergie à le traquer en était la preuve éclatante !

Il n'empêche que ça énervait Ron, ça l'irritait comme le dard d'un insecte enfoncé sous son pied, à un endroit où il ne pourrait l'atteindre seul.

Il avait laissé faire Zabini trop longtemps, s'il calculait bien, ça aurait été 250 gallions qu'il lui aurait dû à l'heure présente.

Il avait le droit d'aller enfin réclamer paiement pour les semaines de divertissement, il en avait le droit !

Un matin, à l'aube, pour être sûr de réveiller Zabini, il quitta les bras d'Hermione, mit son meilleur pantalon et la chemise bleue que sa mère adorait, son blouson le moins élimé aux coudes, et gagna à pieds les quartiers chics de Kensington.

Les fenêtres de l'hôtel particulier des Zabini étaient déjà éclairées, malgré l'heure, quand il vint se planter devant la porte pour laisser abattre le battant de cuivre qu'il avait hésité à pousser des mois auparavant.

Un vieux rabougri, trop grand pour être un elfe, lui ouvrit poliment.

« Je viens voir Blaise Zabini. »

« Monsieur dort encore, monsieur. Veuillez repasser plus tard dans la journée. »

Il fit non de la tête, poussa son pied dans l'embrassure de la porte et répéta : « Je viens voir Blaise Zabini. »

Il aurait pu renverser le vieillard, il comptait d'ailleurs bien entrer de force si l'homme refusait encore d'aller chercher son Maître. Il était là, trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

« Je viens voir Blaise Zabini et je ne m'en irai pas avant de l'avoir vu, alors vous feriez tout aussi bien d'aller le réveiller ! »

L'homme se frotta le crâne, réellement embêté par la situation, mais derrière, dans l'entrée, la voix velours de Zabini lui dit que c'était bon.

« Vous pouvez faire entrer monsieur Weasley, Owen, offrez-lui un Ceylan pendant que je m'habille. »

Il y avait parfois des catalyseurs qui faisaient faire n'importe quoi à Ron : qu'on se moque de sa mère ou de sa famille en général, qu'on critique Harry, qu'on siffle Hermione.

La voix grave de Zabini était devenue, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un de ces catalyseurs.

Sans attendre que le vieux se déplace, il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte et s'imposa dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel Zabini.

Il y avait des cristaux, des lustres, des boiseries, de l'argent et de l'or partout autour de lui mais il s'en moquait bien : Blaise Zabini, sa superbe encore assoupie, était debout devant lui, à mi-chemin entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée dans les escaliers.

Ron se sentait idiot. Il s'en voulait, en voulait plus encore à Zabini de ne pas ciller, de faire vraiment comme s'il n'était qu'une masse transparente.

Alors, il attaqua, en Auror, en interrogeant comme il avait appris.

« Où est Malefoy ? Tu le caches, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et Zabini éclata de rire, rire, rire…

Comment pouvait-il ? Comment osait-il ? Se moquer, se moquer de lui, après qu'il l'ait laissé tant de samedis, tant de dimanches, l'observer comme on observe un animal dans son milieu naturel.

« Dis-moi où est Malefoy ! Je suis presque Auror, tu sais, je pourrais fouiller toute ta maison en ayant l'autorisation du service pour moi. Tu t'es bien amusé, ou plutôt, tu t'es instruit assez longtemps sur mon dos, maintenant, c'est à mon tour ! »

Le serpent cessa de rire pour le regarder, avec un air d'intrigue dans les yeux que Ron ne vit pas vraiment.

« Je ne te dois rien, Weasley. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu me dois ! »

« Tu ne m'as rien donné qui coûte un prix pareil… »

« Je… »

Ron pensa très vite que c'était un aveu, ou tout comme, que s'il faisait demi-tour pour aller trouver Shacklebolt, celui-ci reviendrait avec des hommes pour débusquer Malefoy et qu'il le trouverait, mais la question lui brûlait les lèvres…

« Que…qu'est-ce que ça me coûterait ? »

Zabini ne riait plus du tout, ses yeux en amandes n'avaient jamais autant ressemblé à ceux d'un félin.

« Ton merveilleux bonheur, ta famille parfaite, ta fiancée idéale, tes amis fidèles, tout ça, j'en veux un bout. »

« Un… un quoi ? »

« Un bout, Weasley, un morceau du mystère, partager le secret, comprendre comment un type aussi banal que toi peut conjuguer tout autour de lui pour atteindre cette si rafraîchissante harmonie. Appelle ça de la curiosité si tu veux… Tu m'as demandé un prix, je te le donne. »

« C'est absurde. »

« Si tu veux. C'est mon prix. »

Ron regarda ses pieds, ses mains, ses ongles un peu négligés, les compara avec ceux parfaitement manucurés de Blaise Zabini.

« Comment devrai-je m'y prendre ? »

« Simplement. Reviens avec ceux que tu juges nécessaires, je vous laisserai fouiller tous les étages jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez ce que vous cherchez. Quand tu partiras avec les autres, avant de quitter le vestibule, tu iras jusqu'au guéridon à droite de la porte. Sur le guéridon, il y aura un vase, et dans le vase, la clef de l'entrée. Tu prendras la clef. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Et c'est tout. »

Ce jour-là, il courut jusqu'au Ministère comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, le cœur battant, répétant dans sa tête qu'il allait attraper Malefoy, que c'était ce qu'il dirait le soir même à Hermione, qu'ils avaient eu Malefoy et que c'était grâce à lui, que c'était bon pour son évaluation, que c'était une chance incroyable, que c'était lui, lui seul, sans Harry, sans personne, qui l'avait découvert.

Il lui dirait ça et elle serait fière de lui, tout le monde serait fier de lui.

Il n'eut pas de mal à convaincre Shacklebolt que c'était important, l'état d'excitation et de nervosité dans lequel il était suffisait à faire comprendre à tous que c'était du sérieux.

Dans l'heure, l'Auror réunit Dawlish, Tonks, Martin et deux autres Aurors qu'il ne connaissait que de vue pour le suivre à Kensington.

Comme promis par Zabini, le majordome les laissa entrer sans résistance et ils investirent la maison pour parcourir toutes les pièces.

Pendant tout le temps où ils cherchèrent Draco Malefoy, ou l'ouverture d'une chambre secrète qui le dissimulerait, Blaise Zabini se contenta de faire son courrier, assis à son secrétaire.

Quand, à la fin de la journée, Shacklebolt vint dire à Ron que c'était terminé, qu'il n'y avait rien, ni personne, caché dans la maison, que Ron n'osa plus insister parce qu'il l'avait déjà tant fait les heures précédentes, il attendit le temps que les autres sortent avant de se précipiter sur Blaise, de l'attraper par le col impeccable de sa chemise, de crier _ « Pourquoi, nom de Dieu ?! »_.

« Parce que ma mère m'a appris à ne pas dépenser pour ce que je peux obtenir pour rien. »

Il n'eut même pas envie d'effacer son sourire avec son poing ; il le relâcha, rajusta comme dans un rêve le col de sa chemise et se dirigea vers le porche d'entrée où les autres s'impatientaient.

Avant de saisir la poignée, il fit un pas vers la droite, devant le guéridon.

Dans un vase, il y avait une grande clef plate.

Il la prit.


End file.
